My Name is Neville
by chocoluvr
Summary: A couple of weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts, Neville and his Gran receive a letter about his parents' progress and he finds out that his mother thinks of him as a one year old. Both Neville and his Gran go to Switzerland to get his mom to recognize hi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

A couple of weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts after all of the funerals and memorials, both Neville and his Gran were settled back into their home glad that the war was over and wondering about the progress that Frank and Alice made in their new home wh

A couple of weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts after all of the funerals and memorials, both Neville and his Gran were settled back into their home glad that the war was over and wondering about the progress that Frank and Alice made in their new home when they received a letter from Augusta's brother, Algie that updated them on their progress.

_Dear Neville and Augusta,_

_Don't worry about us all of us are fine here, including Frank and Alice. I'm glad to hear about Neville's actions this past year during the war. Both Frank and Alice are doing better here than what they've been doing at St. Mungo's, even though they will never be like they were before their attack. Frank is starting to communicate with us and he's now in a wheelchair that allows him to get around, even with his limited physical ability. This is a whole lot better than seeing him in a bed. I've enclosed a piece of parchment with his first words that he "typed" out on his communications board that he now uses to communicate with us and the staff with. Alice, on the other hand has made great strides this year, she's starting to talk on her own and the staff here has even gotten her started with vocational rehabilitation where she can learn a trade that she can do back in England. She's even competed in a muggle sporting event for people like here and performed admirably, even though she did come in next to last place but Enid and I were proud of her for just being able to participate. One thing though, she does know that she has a son named Neville but she thinks that he's one going on two not seventeen going on eighteen. The Healers here think that having Neville visit with her on a regular basis will help Alice to realize that her son is now grown, so for the summer we've arranged for him to have an internship in the herbology department in the wizarding hospital here. You're also welcome to come over here too, since I know that you want to see how both Frank and Alice are doing. Augusta if you haven't told him about his first year, you better tell him before someone else does and you know what I'm talking about. I've enclosed some muggle pictures of Alice in her muggle sporting event._

_Love, _

_Algie_

After reading the letter, Neville looked at his Gran wondering what it could be that she needed to tell him. Augusta looked pale at the part that she needed to reveal a secret to him, after keeping it from him all this time.

"So do you want to go to Switzerland, it was nice of Algie to set up that internship for you," Augusta told her grandson hoping that he wouldn't ask her what she's been trying to hide from him for years.

"That was nice of him, but what is this thing that I'm supposed to know about?" Neville asked his grandmother who looked like she didn't want to share this information with him in order to protect him from the guilt that it could cause.

"Wouldn't want to look at these pictures of your parents, while I go and retrieve a memory of what happened right after the first war when your parents were still healthy?" Augusta asked her grandson while trying to stall for time.

"I guess so, as long as you plan on letting me know what's going on," Neville replied sounding curious as to what it could be that his Gran was so reluctant to tell him.

About an half an hour later Augusta came down the stairs carrying the family pensive and what appeared to be a potion in a glass vial. She immediately placed the contents of the vial in the pensive and motioned her grandson to join her in the memory.

Neville recognized that he was in his house, but there was another Gran there, a younger looking one who looked like she was relieved about something when a knock was heard at the door. When the younger version of his grandmother answered the door, he was surprised to see both of his parents standing there looking healthy and vibrant, with a chubby toddler in a stroller who he recognized as a younger version of himself_. _

"_What are you doing here, it's late and besides it isn't even safe for you to be out late not with You Know Who after little Neville here," Augusta reprimanded her son after waking her up in the middle of the night. _

"_I guess that you haven't heard the news yet, mom," Alice greeted her mother in law while pecking her on the check while entering her mother in law's house along with her husband and son. _

"_Yeah, well You Know Who was defeated earlier tonight by the other one, the Potter boy. So that means that we're safe and no one will go after Neville now," Frank informed his mom. _

_Augusta looked at him in surprise and then said, "I thought that Neville would be the one to defeat You Know Who, not the Potter boy. Isn't he a half blood while Neville here is a pure blood. I thought that he would go after the pure blooded boy not the half blood," Augusta replied sounding pleased that her little family was safe after all. _

"_I think that's what everyone thought too, but isn't it great that the war's over now we can go back to our normal lives and in a few days we plan on going back to work in the Auror department. Besides, aren't you glad that we're all still alive and well after all of this. Now we need to celebrate the fact that we're alive not that the Potters are dead," Alice told Augusta. _

"_I'm glad that you're alive and well, but I don't think that we should be celebrating that another little boy has lost his parents tonight," Augusta looked at the two of them while Neville was looking at the grownups wondering what they were talking about. _

When the older Neville and Augusta got out of the pensive, Neville looked at his grandmother wondering what they were talking about and wondering if that was the reason that his parents spent all of those years in St. Mungo's.

"Did you ever think that I caused their attack?" Neville asked his Gran wondering if that was why she had pushed him to be like his father all these years.

Neville's grandmother didn't answer the question not wanting to tell her grandson the truth, though Neville took her silence as a yes that she did blame him for his parents' condition.

"I don't believe this, how could you even blame me for something that happened when I was just a baby, because of some stupid prophecy," Neville yelled back at his grandmother who looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there for the moment.

"I don't know, when they were first injured and I was told that there was no hope for them I was angry at everyone. I blamed myself, the ones who did it and even you, because I felt that they would be better off dead and having you as the Boy Who Lived. Over the years, I looked at why Harry was chosen over you, since you were the obvious choice as the one to defeat You Know Who because you were a pure blood and he wasn't. I know I should have been more supportive of you when you were younger and I loved you even before you became this great war hero. You don't even know that when your parents were attacked, you were also attacked and fighting for your life when I found you. I stayed by your hospital bed most of the time, while you were healing from your injuries and sometimes I wondered if you showing signs of magic was a result of the injuries that you received when you were younger," Augusta told her grandson tearfully while Neville still looked disgusted that she would even think that he would cause his parents injury.

"I was hurt when you found me?" Neville asked timidly.

"Yes, and I didn't even know where your parents were for almost two years and when they were found alive, I was so happy until I found out that they suffered irreparable damage. Do you forgive me for ever thinking that you could of caused this accident, and do you still want to go to Switzerland if not for me but for your parents?" Augusta answered her grandson sounding hopeful.

"No, but I'll still go to Switzerland for them and besides this internship sounds interesting. I would like to know what they've been doing for the past year anyway. I want to see if the internship people could find me other housing away from you and for the next few days until we leave, I'm going over to The Leaky Cauldron to stay since I can't stand to be under the same roof as you right now," Neville answered her while taking the piece of parchment and the muggle pictures with him.

A few minutes later he left with their departure instructions, since they would be leaving within the next few days. When Augusta realized that her grandson had left with the pictures and parchment, she cried because she never had a chance to see what her son's first words were in almost seventeen years.

On the piece of parchment that Neville took with him had the words, "I'm glad to be alive and able to see my family."

* * *

**Author's Note**: In future chapters you'll see if Neville does forgive his Gran and you'll see both Frank and Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

A few days later, after getting ready for their journey and summer long absence both Neville and his Gran arrived separately to the point where their portkey would be that would take them to Algie and Enid's flat in Switzerland

A few days later, after getting ready for their journey and summer long absence both Neville and his Gran arrived separately to the point where their portkey would be that would take them to Algie and Enid's flat in Switzerland. Neville was reassured that his internship was legit and that Professor Sprout had recommended him highly for it. Afterwards, Neville planned on going to the dormitory where the interns and Healer trainees were staying. When they arrived there, both Algie and Enid greeted them with enthusiasm since it has been almost a year since they had seen them.

"When can we see Frank and Alice, I never had a chance to see the things that you sent from them, because Neville here took them and wouldn't let me see them?" Augusta asked her brother.

"Tomorrow evening after Alice gets back from work, since she's now working part time in the hospital cafeteria and she'll get off in the afternoon. In the mornings, both her and Frank have their various therapies. Why did Neville take those things from you before you even had a chance to look at them?" Algie asked his sister while looking at Neville curiously.

"I don't know, I was telling him about the prophecy and then he just left with those things and he hasn't returned them to me," Augusta answered him sounding innocent in this.

"I can tell you she told me that it was my fault mum and dad is even here," Neville answered his great uncle defending himself.

"I'm sure that she didn't mean it and besides that was right after they were found. I'm sure that you've seen different people who've blamed either themselves or others who had no direct cause in their deaths for it. Besides we sent those things to be shared with both you and Augusta, so you need to give them back to her," Enid answered him trying to convince Neville to give back those pictures and the piece of parchment.

After this Neville reluctantly got them out of his suitcase and handed them to his Gran, "happy now?" he answered them.

"I guess that's good enough, are you sure that you want to stay in the dormitory and not here with us?" Enid asked him.

"I still want to stay there, besides I'm sure that the three of you have plenty of things to talk about away from me," Neville answered them.

"I guess if that's what you want, but you're still welcome to come over and visit with us anytime that you want to and don't forget that we're here for you in case you need to talk about anything," Enid told him hoping that he would eventually change his mind about staying in the dorms here.

Later on that day, after spending the day talking about what's been going on in his life for the past year and learning more about what his parents have been doing this past year he checked into his dorm, where he was surprised to learn that for the time being that he would need to go by his middle name of Francis.

"This is just for right now or so I've been told," Jacques the head of the boys' dorm informed him.

Of course he accepted that fact, since he figured that it was for his mom's well being, when he got to his room he was surprised that his roommate was another British guy who was a Healer receiving advanced Healer training.

"Hi, I'm Neville but I'll be going by Francis here, and I'm a herbology intern what's your name?" Neville asked his room mate.

"I'm Augustus Pye and I'm excited that they have a program here that trains you in integrating muggle treatments with magical ones. I'm glad that I was able to come here last year in transporting high risk long term patients from St. Mungo's and I was able to find out about this program. Hey don't you look familiar," Augustus answered him. "Yes, I came with you to transport those people since two of them are my parents," Neville reluctantly admitted to him.

Augustus looked at him suddenly recognizing who he was. "How are your parents doing? Have you seen them yet?" he asked Neville sounding interested to see if any of the muggle therapies worked.

"I haven't seen them yet. Why are you so interested in their well being?" Neville asked him sounding suspicious.

"I just wanted to know if any of the muggle treatments work," Augustus answered him. "Well, I don't want to talk to much about it right now and besides I'm tired so I just want to go to sleep right now," Neville answered his roommate right before falling into a fitful sleep, having nightmares from his experiences this past year and being too excited to see his parents for the first time in almost a year.

The next morning after breakfast Neville decided to go out and explore the village on his own, since he didn't have a chance to do it the last time because he and his Gran had to rush back to England after leaving his parents here. He saw that this village was similar to Hogsmeade, with its own distinct personality, with all of the signs and product labels printed in English, French, German and Italian. After going sightseeing in the village, then he returned to the hospital complex where he noticed how huge it was. There was the hospital and a nursing home on the grounds, for those witches and wizards who required round the clock care. He even remembered from his first visit here last year that there was even a group home for those who were mentally disabled and could live on their own with a little bit of help. Later on that day, right after he had dinner in the cafeteria, where he had a glimpse of his mother when she picked up the leftover trays and dishes that needed to be washed, but she didn't recognize him nor did he go up to her and introduce himself, he figured that he needed to wait until this evening when she wasn't too busy. Later on that evening, Neville went over to the assisted living facility where both of his parents were currently living and met with the Healer in charge of his parent's care along with his grandmother though he still didn't forgive her for even thinking that he even caused his parents to be like this.

"So how are you doing with your new living arrangement?" Augusta asked her grandson trying to make conversation while waiting for the Healer to appear.

Right after she asked him a wizard in Healer's robes appeared and ushered them inside his office before Neville could answer her.

"How are they doing? Will they be able to come home anytime soon?" Neville asked. "Right now they are doing better than when they came here, because of their injuries occurring such a long time ago, I wasn't sure that our treatment would help them, but they've flourished under our care. As for going home, I think that Alice would do well at home with the appropriate supervision, but Frank would need to have round the clock care, which we provide for here. I don't think that it's a good idea to separate them for extended periods of time, we tried to get Alice to live at the group home but she came back here after a couple of days and refused to go back there, because she had to be with her husband," Healer Michele told the two of them.

"Does that mean that Alice knows that she's married, does she know that she has a child?" Augusta asked sounding interested.

"She does, but she wouldn't recognize Neville here as being her son, because she still thinks that her son is one year old going on two. We've tested her with various pictures of Neville and she sees him as being a nice boy when she sees a picture of him when he's older than two. The changes that she's made here have been remarkable we even have her training a couple of days a week for the muggle Special Olympics and right now we are looking at having Frank train for their motor skills development program. That's why we asked for Neville to come here personally, we hope that once she sees him and spends some time with him that his parents will eventually recognize him. I think Frank may know who he is, since when shown the pictures he's typed out Neville on his communications board," Michele answered Augusta's question.

"What do you need me to do?" Neville asked the Healer.

"I just need you to be there with your mom, hopefully she'll eventually recognize you. I want to warn you if she does realize who you it may upset her over missing such a large part of your life. I think that's why she still thinks that you're a year old, because she wanted to be there for you. If it weren't for the fact that she feels that Frank needs her, she would of tried to run away to look for you," Michele answered Neville's question. "When can we see them?" Augusta asked sounding impatient to see her son and daughter in law.

"Right now, at this time of night both of them are usually out on the back porch, but I want to speak with Neville for a few minutes," Michele answered her.

"Fine, " Augusta replied wondering what the healer wanted to speak with Neville about. When she went out to the back porch of the nursing home, she was surprised to see that Frank was actually outside with Alice by his side with a wireless that was turned to a classical music station.

Meanwhile Neville waited patiently to see what the Healer had to say specifically to him. "What did you need to say to me that you couldn't say in front of my Gran?" Neville asked him.

"I just wanted to tell you that this would be harder for you than it would be for anyone else, because she may know you, but not as her son. It would be better for her right now, if you don't let her know that you're her son but that you care for her and to reassure her that you won't send her back to England," Michele told Neville sounding concerned for everyone's well being.

"I guess that I'll have to live with it, since I've been living with it ever since I was little. Though it would be hard for me to get used to, especially if she can recognize my other relatives, but not me," Neville answered him trying to sound cheerful about it.

"If you do need to talk to anyone, the hospital does have therapists on staff to help you deal with it. This isn't like England where you're expected to deal with stuff like this on your own," Michele told him.

"What do you know about what England has and doesn't have?" Neville asked sounding curious.

"I've seen your parents when they first got here and their records. I know how they were treated, plus in talking with the other family members of the other residents here they tell me about the lack of support that the English receive in cases like your parents. Do you want to see your parents now?" Michele answered Neville.

"I guess so, are they out back?" Neville asked. "Yes if you want me to I'll show you the way," Michele replied showing Neville the way to the back porch.

When Neville got there he was surprised to see that his father was in a wheelchair and sitting outside for the first time that he ever saw him. When his mother saw him come towards them, she looked at him as if she recognized him and then told him, "I'm not going back with you to England. I like it here better, the people are nicer." Neville had to spend a few minutes reassuring her that he did not plan on sending her back to England afterwards she decided to lead him back to where she was sitting with Frank and Augusta. When he first heard his mum's voice, he was amazed to discover that she was softspoken, he had always imagined her to have a more assertive voice like his Gran, though he supposed that her voice could of changed as a result of her attack.

When he saw his Gran he saw that she had a new straw hat on with a wrapped present that looked that it might be a Christmas present. Alice immediately led him over where he got to spend some time with his parents for the first time in almost a year. He wondered if it was the first real Christmas present that his mum had gotten him, other than used bubble gum wrappers in almost seventeen years. The only thing that he hoped that his mum would soon recognize him as being her son, not just as another visitor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

When Neville had joined his Gran and his father, his mum was still not entirely convinced that he would make her and Frank go back to England with them

When Neville had joined his Gran and his father, his mum was still not entirely convinced that he would make her and Frank go back to England with them.

"Who are you? I seem to remember seeing you from somewhere, but I don't remember where?" Alice asked Neville.

Neville thought for a minute before answering her, "I'm Francis and I've been to the hospital in England when you were there. I know where your son is staying at," Neville answered her hoping that letting her know about her son would help her to be able to fully trust him.

"Francis that's my husband's name, you mentioned that you know where Neville is. Can you tell me how he's doing?" Alice asked her son sounding excited.

"Well, he's doing well right now and I'm sure that he would love to be here not, but he's too young to come here and visit," Neville answered her hoping that she would believe his reason for thinking that her own son couldn't come and visit her.

Augusta tried to change the subject by getting Alice to talk about what she's done since leaving England.

"From what I've heard from Algie and Enid, it sounds like both you and Frank have had an active year," Augusta remarked to her daughter in law.

Alice thought about this for a few minutes before responding with "I've done a lot more here than what I've done back home."

Both Neville and Augusta realized that before Frank and Alice could return to England, that the English wizarding society had to change their attitudes about people like them. The three of them heard something coming from the direction of Frank, it was a voice where Frank was typing something out on his board, "Hi there mum and Neville." Alice looked puzzled by the last name that he mentioned while both Augusta and Neville were almost in tears after being recognized by Frank after so many years.

"No, honey that's not Neville his name is Francis like yours," Alice gently corrected her husband.

Frank didn't say anything else after that, since somehow he knew that thinking that their child was still a little boy would make her happy. Neville was surprised that his father would be the first one to recognize him as his own son, not his mother. Augusta was pleasantly surprised that her own son knew who she was after not even knowing for the past seventeen years.

"Francis, how old are you?" Alice asked him.

"I'm seventeen going on eighteen," Neville answered his mum.

"What do you do and how do you know my son?" Alice asked sounding curious.

"I'm currently working as an intern in the herbology department here at the hospital and I got to know Neville when he stayed at St. Mungo's," Neville answered her hoping that he convinced his mum.

Alice seemed to believe him and Alice started to tell the two of them about her day, even sounding proud that she even looked after Frank now.

"Mum, how do you like your gift I picked it out especially for you, I even got Neville a gift that you can give to him?" Alice asked Augusta.

"I like it fine, and I'm sure that Neville would enjoy his gift also," Augusta answered her.

After almost an hour Frank started to rub his eyes, indicating that he was tired, "It looks like its time for us to go to bed," Alice remarked noticing that her husband was getting tired.

She immediately pushed his chair back inside to get ready for bed. As she left Neville suddenly wanted to tell Alice that he was his son, not some kid back in England. Immediately Neville and his Gran appropriated straight to Algie's and Enid's flat to talk about what had happened with their first visit with Frank and Alice in almost a year, with Neville hoping to open up the Christmas present that he thought was for him and for Augusta to explain her new hat.

"What do you think of all the progress that they've made in the past year?" Algie asked the two of them.

"I can't believe how different they look here than in England. I never thought that I would see the two of them even sitting outside with us and having a conversation with us. How nice of her to think of us and to get us Christmas presents. Did she get you anything?" Augusta asked her brother.

"Yes she did and she was excited to be able to get Christmas presents for the very first time in a long time this year," Algie answered her.

"I'm excited about it but I hope that mum knows who I am soon. By the way I think that mum gave us our Christmas presents late though I haven't opened up mine, that is my Christmas present that you have for me Gran don't you?" Neville replied to them hoping that his grandmother would give him his present and not purposely withhold it from him. "I wouldn't keep anything like that from you, since I'm not like you," his grandmother answered him while handing the present over to him.

As soon as his Gran handed him his Christmas present, he immediately opened it up curious to see what his own mother would get him. He was disappointed when he saw a teddy bear with a blue bow and a card attached to it. He was excited that his mum remembered him to get him a Christmas gift and made him a card, but disappointed that she would get him such a childish gift. When he opened up the card, he was surprised to see that she could at least write her own name on the card and that she even drew a lopsided Christmas tree on the front of it. He was proud of his mum being able to accomplish this after being here for only a few months. He knew that he would treasure both the card and even the teddy bear, since they were his first real gifts from his mum that he could remember. He only wished that his mum would be able to recognize him as her own son not as someone who knows him.

"Neville you should know that I would never totally blame you for what your parents became. That's why I never told you about the prophecy, because I knew that you would blame yourself for their condition, I hope that you will forgive me for ever blaming you for this, but honestly it was at a point in my life I was tired by sitting by your bedside and waiting for you to recover. I wasn't thinking clearly at the time and I had to have someone to blame other than the one's who were found responsible for this. When you made a full recovery, I thought that our families one miracle was used up on you and I wondered why your parents couldn't make a full recovery too," Augusta tried to explain to her grandson hoping that he would forgive her for ever blaming him for his parent's injuries while Algie and Enid listened to her plea.

"I'm sure that Augusta was too modest to tell you this, but when you were younger and recovering from the attack on you and your parents, she sat by your bedside almost every day unless it wasn't possible for her to be there because of your treatment. She even insisted on taking you to a muggle doctor, before your parents were even found and we had to convince the Healers at St. Mungo's while you were there to give her sleeping droughts at night so that at least she'll be able to get some sleep," Algie informed his great nephew, while Augusta looked embarrassed at this news though Neville wasn't still convinced that she didn't still blame him for his parents' condition.

About an half an hour later, Neville left his Uncle Algie's and Aunt Enid's house to go back to the dorm to drop off his Christmas present and card hoping that his roommate wouldn't tease him about such a girly gift. When he got to his room, he was relieved to see that his roommate wasn't there but he still left his teddy bear on his bed and hung up his Christmas card that his mum made for him. He then decided that he didn't care about what his roommate thought, since he saw first hand what Neville had to live with his parents, since he accompanied them on their trip over here in the first place. That was probably how he heard about the advanced training program here in the first place, since he heard that he was very interested in mixing muggle medicine with magical healing techniques. When his roommate got there, he was very excited about his trip to the village and his classes.

"Hey what's that?" Augustus asked pointing to the teddy bear.

Neville thought for a minute if he should tell him the truth and then decided to.

"My mum gave it to me for Christmas this year, it seems that she still thinks that I'm a little kid," Neville answered him trying to play up the fact that his mum even knew that she had a son.

"From what I saw a few months ago you mum even knowing who you are to get a Christmas present is a big step for her, maybe for you're birthday she'll remember how old you are. For now you may want to try to hide the teddy bear from sight during the day in case anyone can see him," Augustus tried to reassure him.

Neville tried to smile especially at the last comment, but he still felt discouraged that his mother would never recognize him, but he was happy about the changes in her that occurred over this past year at least something good had come from this past last year.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

The next morning Neville got up and excited about getting to see his parents later on that day

The next morning Neville got up and excited about getting to see his parents later on that day. He even got used to using his middle name, of course he thought about using it when he returned to England as a way to hide from any rogue Death Eaters, but that idea didn't last too long though. He knew that his Gran worried about it because of what happened to his parents, which is one of the reasons that she was glad to spend the summer holiday abroad. This was the first time in years that he was excited to see his parents, because now he knew that at least they listened to what he had to say, even though his mum thought that he was still just a baby. It gave him some small comfort that his mum wanted to be a part of his life, so badly that she wanted him to be a toddler. He only hoped that she wouldn't want to live in the past where he was concerned, or else she might miss out on other things in his life like his getting married and graduating from Hogwarts, since he made the decision to go back in the fall since this past year he really didn't feel that he learned anything that would be on his NEWTS, he had other hard lessons to learn. This summer though he was going to concentrate on his internship and getting to know his parents better. He only hoped that he can help his mother recognize her only son.

On the appointed time he returned to the nursing home alone to spend some time with his mum alone.

"Hi, Alice do you remember me?" Neville asked his mum sounding hopeful.

"Yes, you're Francis and you know where my son is," Alice answered him with Neville being a little bit disappointed.

"What did you do today?" Neville asked sounding interested in his mum's life.

"I went to work and then I came back here to help Frank in eating his dinner, since he needs a lot of help."

"I'm sure that he appreciates that, even if he can't tell you himself."

"I'm glad that you think so, everyone here thinks that I'm a good helper."

"I'm sure you are, is there anything that you would like to know about Neville?"

"Where is he staying at while mum is here?"

Neville thought about that for a few minutes before answering, "He's staying with the Weasleys since they have a son about his age."

"That's a good choice, Molly seems to love kids a lot, and I think that she could handle him. When will he be able to come and visit his mum?"

Neville looked at his mum at that last question trying to keep his self control in telling his mum the truth about his identity.

"I don't know, I guess I'll have to check with her to see when it would be fine," Neville answered her making a mental note to let Ron and Ginny's mum know about this little deception.

"I would like to see him, if only for a few minutes. I'll would come and visit but Frank needs me here. Could you let him know that for me?" his mother asked him sounding worried that her son might think that she deserted him.

"I'll make sure that he understands that you're needed here and that you can't be with him right now," Neville reassured his mother.

"Good, I don't want him to think that his own mother left him."

At that last remark Neville wanted to reassure his mum that her own son was sitting in front of her and that he understood why she couldn't be with him right now. He then remembered what her Healer had warned him about telling his mum the truth about his identity.

"I'm sure that he won't think that. I'm sure that he would understand that you had to take care of his father first," Neville reassured his mum.

Alice thought about that and then replied, "I certainly hope so, and I don't want him to think that I just left him there all alone."

"I'm sure that he won't."

Alice seemed to be satisfied by his answer when she got up to leave, Neville thought that she didn't want to visit him anymore but he was pleasantly surprised when she wheeled Frank in where they were sitting at earlier.

"Frank would like to hear about Neville too," Alice told her son.

"Well right now he's staying over at the Weasley's, and he's being well taken care of," Neville told his father.

"How is he doing over there? Are they treating him good?" Alice asked.

"As far as I know he is doing very well and he is being treated very well since Mrs. Weasley loves children very much,"

"Isn't that good, Frank that our little boy is being taken care of?" Alice asked her husband.

Frank reluctantly typed out, "Yes," in order to make his wife happy.

Neville thought about the next thing that he was going to tell his parents, based on information that his Great Uncle Algie and Enid had told him about what he was doing when he was almost two.

"Neville is still recovering from the injuries that he received from an attack, but Mrs. Weasley is taking real good care of him and making sure that he receives the treatment that he needs. I'm sure that he would love to be here right now with his own parents, instead of with strangers. His grandmother feels that she's needed here with you more than with him," Neville told him secretly hoping that somehow that his own mother would even think that he was her own son, even though sometimes he thought that his own father knew who he was.

When he went to visit with his Uncle Algie and Aunt Enid later on that evening, he looked discouraged.

"I just came back from visiting mum and she still doesn't know who I am, I'm starting to doubt that she'll even see me as her son. She'll probably get me a toy broomstick for my birthday or something babyish. I think dad knows who I am, and he's worse off than mum."

Algie and Enid tried to reassure him. "It's only been a couple of days; you'll need to give it some time. It took a couple of months for her to even get this far. She's doing better than what she was doing in England, you still have until the end of the summer anyway. How's your internship going by the way?"

Neville brightened up at that reassurance and being asked about the internship that he loved.

"I love it, being a part of Healing research, even if it's a small part makes me feel like I'm doing my part to improve lives in the wizarding world."

"I'm glad to hear that, it's important to enjoy your work; I know that your parents did when they were Aurors."

"They did, but did they have other interests outside of work? The way that Gran talks she makes it sound like all they did is work and have me," Neville asked who was interested in knowing more about his parents' lives.

"Yes, why you even got your green thumb from your mum. Every time in the spring and summer that we would come over to their house, she would be out working in her garden and after you were born she had you out there with her. She even started training to become a master gardener in her free time, which wasn't much but she enjoyed it."

"Why didn't anybody tell me this about them before, all I've heard is how powerful they were and that they were Aurors?"

"All of these years your grandmother wants to remember them as powerful wizards not like they've been for most of your life. She only wants to remember them just as Aurors, not that they had outside interests outside of work. We're all proud of them for all of the progress that they've made this past year. Even if your mother doesn't know who you are she has definitely improved this past year the same with your father."

"I know and I'm proud of the changes that they've made, but I still want mum to know me as her son."

"I know that you do and hopefully after spending some time with her this summer, she will. This will take time, it's only been a couple of days you would need to give it some more time,"

"But how much more time?"

"I wish that I could answer that one, but I don't know," Algie answered him as Augusta entered the flat.

"I've got to go, since I have to get up early in the morning," Neville told them so that he wouldn't have to face his grandmother.

Augusta looked disappointed that Neville didn't even stick around to let her know how his visit went.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

"How can I convince Neville that I never really thought that he caused that attack

"You know that it would take time for Neville to want to talk to you much less even be in the same room with you. Do you remember how mad you were at me when Neville almost drowned? You wouldn't speak for me for almost a year, since you didn't want him to suffer the same fate as his own father. You eventually came around when you realized that I didn't mean for him to drown. He'll come around eventually, you'll just have to give it time," Algie reassured his sister.

"I know, but it still hurts that he doesn't even really want to be in the same room with me unless his parents are around," Augusta replied.

"I know that this is going to be hard for you, but do you mind giving me some of the memories from when Neville was recovering from his attack, that might help him to forgive you."

"I will even though those memories are painful for me to watch, but if they'll help me repair my relationship with my grandson then I'll give them to you," Augusta reluctantly gave her brother some of the most painful memories that she ever had in her long life.

"Good then I'll show him to them tomorrow if he comes by here. Hopefully that will help him see a different side of you instead of the stern grandmother that he's always known."

"Hopefully watching them will also help him to understand why you are the way that you were. I remember that when he was younger you were so overprotective of him that you wouldn't even let any of us buy him a toy broomstick, because you were scared that he would hurt himself," her brother reminded her.

"I remember that, because I almost lost him once and I didn't want to lose him again, and that's why I didn't talk to you for almost a year after you threw him into Blackpool Lake. I also wanted him to be like Frank, but not like he is now," Augusta reminded him.

"Yes, but later on you started to talk to me again," Algie reminded her.

"I remember, but I still didn't trust you around Neville, since you almost killed him again when you accidentally threw him out of a window when he was eight,"

"Yes, but that was when we found out that he was magical and not a squib so you loved me for that little discovery," Algie reminded her.

"I don't care you still could of killed him or worse make him like his parents,"

"That's behind us now anyway and besides we need to try to repair your relationship with him anyway."

Later on that evening, Neville decided that he didn't want to spend the rest of his evening alone in his dormitory so he went to one of the local pubs for a drink. While he was there he ran into a group of his fellow interns who invited him to join them. Neville decided to join them since being around them would help him get his mind off his troubles for the time being.

"So Francis, do you have any girlfriends back home, or did you just spend all of your time fighting a war back there?" Bernice asked him one of the interns who worked with him in the herbology department of the hospital.

"No, I don't have anyone that I was interested in like that," Neville (Francis) answered her not wanting anyone to know that he wasn't ready to start dating yet, not until he would be willing to share with someone else the truth about his parents.

"That's too bad, I'm sure that there of loads of girls back home that would love to get with you," she replied looking hopeful as she said that.

Just then Neville (Francis) found the menu, which he looked at attentively while wondering what it would be like if he had a normal home life with normal parents other than with the ones that he's got. Neville's thoughts immediately were interrupted when their waitress came by their table to take their orders. After the waitress left, and their drinks arrived, Neville learned more about his fellow interns and the normal lives that they lived, without having to have lived through a war. Keeping quiet about his personal life was something that he had perfected while at Hogwarts, though that might have been the reason that he didn't have very many friends there. He made a mental note to write to Harry, Hermione and Luna about his summer in the Swiss Alps so far. He knew that Luna would probably want to know if he had seen any unusual creatures there so far. He didn't but he wondered when will be the right time to tell her about his parents. He realized that Luna was the only one of his friends from Hogwarts, who didn't know the truth about them though he never found the right time to tell her about them. It wasn't like she accidentally stumbled on his secret like his other friends did.

The next day when he went to visit his mother he found her waiting in a chair by a window looking out into the mountains, with his father already sitting by his mother. Neville silently hoped that this would be the day that his own mother would recognize her own son. When he got closer to them, he knew that wasn't the case when she called him Francis, not Neville. He was disappointed that she didn't recognize him as her own son, but at least she recognized him as someone who frequently visits with her. Neville knew that it was best not to rush his mother, but sometimes he wanted to let her know who he was.

Alice had a tin of biscuits out on the table next to them, which she handed to him, "I made these myself."

Neville took one and was glad that his mother could bake biscuits for him, even after he was all grown up. When he was younger, he wished that he had a mother that would bake biscuits for him, since his Gran wouldn't let him have any snacks in between meals because she always wanted him to lose weight. She was pleased when he had his growth spurt in fifth year and lost his baby fat. He smiled thinking about how his Gran had changed; now she wanted him to gain a few pounds since he had lost a lot of weight this past year. Of course when he was often younger he would fantasize that he would have a mother who would bake treats for him and a father who would play with him. Now when he was grown up his mother baked the first batch of biscuits for him that he could remember, of course she didn't realize that she baked them for her own son. It still felt good to have his own mother do something nice for him, even if she didn't know exactly who he was just yet. He was listening to his mother talk to him as if he was a good friend and not as a son, but his father was just sitting there listening to her talk even though he couldn't fully express himself.

"Have you heard anything about how little Neville is doing?" Alice asked.

"Yes and he's doing very well and he's hidden away from the bad guys."

"Wouldn't he be safer here away from all of that, Frank and I would love to see our son?" Alice asked Neville.

Neville didn't know how to answer that question, since he didn't want his mother to feel that they were being a burden their family.

Alice seemed to be satisfied by his silence for the moment, but she was studying him as if she seemed to remember who he was. Neville seemed hopeful for a while, that she would remember him but his hopes were soon dashed when she asked him "How is mum treating you, I hope that she isn't being too hard on you?"

"No, she's actually very nice and she even cooks for me once a week, so I don't have to eat in the cafeteria all of the time."

'That's nice of her taking you in like that and treating her like her son," Alice told him while Frank turned his head to look at Neville at the mention of son.

After his visit, when he arrived at his great aunt and uncle's flat they greeted him at the door and immediately showed him a vial with a metal looking basin. Neville was curious as to what the contents of the vial were and what the basin was to be used for.

"This is a pensive and its used to look at memories from the past. This is one of your grandmother's memories from when you were recovering from your injuries from that night," his Uncle Algie told him.

"Why did you want to show me that for, I would think that she would even like to forget that this even happened?"

"I told her that this might help you in seeing your grandmother in a different light, she wasn't always as demanding of you and she's hoping that you'll be willing to make up with her if you see that she loves you very much.."

Neville reluctantly agreed to watch it, since he knew that was one of the most painful memories that she had with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Neville was surprised to see what memories his grandmother had in the pensive that actually showed her to be a caring, loving woman not at all like he had remembered her being until recently

Neville was surprised to see what memories his grandmother had in the pensive that actually showed her to be a caring, loving woman not at all like he had remembered her being until recently. When he entered the pensive, he saw his grandmother looking tired and worn out, not at all like he ever remembered her looking like sitting beside a crib with what appeared to be a sleeping toddler in it. When he looked into the crib he was surprised to find out that the toddler in the crib was a younger version of himself. When he saw a Healer enter the room he realized that he was in St. Mungo's. His Gran suddenly became attentive when he entered the room; it looked like she was hoping for some sort of news. The Healer checked out the toddler that was in the crib and then looked at his Gran grimly.

"Is there any change in him, will he wake up soon?" his grandmother asked him sounding concerned.

"Unfortunately there's no change in his condition at this time and at this point I can't tell you exactly when he'll wake up."

"What if he doesn't wake up then?" his Gran asked looking worried.

"Then you may want to consider muggle methods of treatment, in fact one of our Healer's brothers is a brain surgeon and he could take a look to see if there is anything that he could do. He already knows about the war going on in our world, since he's worked on other cases from here," the Healer told his Gran in order to let her know that there are other options out there.

"Thanks for letting me know, but if he doesn't wake up in a couple of days then I'll take him to the muggle Healer, right now I would do anything to have him back with us," Augusta told the Healer.

"Well, right now I just want you to seriously consider it as an option and if you decide that you want to go ahead with it, I'll go ahead and let Healer Tonks know that you're interested so that he can contact his brother and get Neville in to see him," the Healer told her just as Neville saw his great uncle Algie and great aunt Enid enter the room. "Augusta, you need to go home and at least get some sleep it can't be healthy for you to stay here all of the time. I don't think that you could even shower here, so you would need to go home for that."

"What if he wakes up and I'm not here. After all that he's seen he'll probably get scared." "I'm sure that the hospital will let you know when he wakes up, if your not here when he does. Besides his other grandparents would be willing to come in here and spend a few hours with him, while you go home for a shower and a nap," Algie reassured his sister.

Just then Neville saw two people that had died when he was younger enter the room looking almost as haggard as his Gran.

"Augusta you need to go home for a little bit, we'll let you know if there's any change. Don't forget that he's our grandson too," he saw his maternal grandparents trying to reassure his Gran.

"Do you know if they've already found them yet?" Augusta asked in a hushed tone. "No, not yet but I don't know if they'll ever find them alive since they've already been gone this long. Right now, we're still hoping that Neville would pull through this." A few minutes later Neville saw his Gran being led out of the room by his Uncle Algie right before he found himself back in his Uncle Algie's living room.

"I can't believe that Gran would even want to spend hours beside me when I was that young. How long was I out for then and did I have to go to the muggle doctor?" Neville asked sounding curious.

"When you were hurt she vowed to stay by your bed until you woke up or until your parents were found, which you know that when they were finally found after almost everyone thought that they were dead they were in no condition to stay with you. You woke up the next day and everyone was so happy, but she still sent you to the muggle doctor as a precaution where you were given a clean bill of health, she even brought your parents there but of course the only treatment that he suggested was therapy where they would live in a muggle facility that could meet their needs," Enid answered Neville. "Why didn't Gran send them there, since she's always wanted them to get better almost as much as I have?" Neville asked sounding interested.

"You have to understand in order for a wizard to spend some time in a muggle rehab facility that the government would pay for, the Ministry has to give out special permission for that to happen and your Gran was unable to get that permission."

"Why, wouldn't they want them to get better since they were heroes?" Neville asked sounding curious as to why the government wouldn't let his Gran look outside the wizarding world for caring for his parents.

"We think that some of the Ministry officials felt that looking to the muggle world for help would be like turning your back on the wizarding world."

"Why would they even think that, since the wizarding world couldn't help them anyway? Why wait for so long to even place them in a place like this? Was it so that they could be closer to us?" Neville asked sounding frustrated that the Ministry would even prevent his parents from getting help.

"I honestly can't answer why they wouldn't let her look to the muggle world for help, but the reason for them not coming here earlier is money. Since this place is private it would be very expensive to keep them here. In fact for the past year because of the threat to their safety providing a safe haven for patients like them was their contribution to the war effort. In order for them to stay here, they would need to find a sponsor who would be willing to pay all of their expenses here or else they would have to go back to St. Mungo's, which the government pays for," Uncle Algie answered him sounding frustrated about the entire situation.

"A sponsor could come forward couldn't they?" Neville asked.

"Yes, but the people that we know don't have the kind of resources that are needed to keep Frank and Alice here. Hopefully this time if we do have to go back to England that the Ministry will allow us to keep them in a muggle facility. That's one of the reasons Augusta was disappointed that you weren't the boy who lived, because if this would have happened to the Potters, then they would have had the resources necessary to keep them in a place like this instead of St. Mungo's."

Neville wondered if that was the reason that she had wanted him to be the Boy Who Lived and not Harry, but it wasn't his fault that he wasn't the Chosen One. He understood why his grandmother had always doubted his magical abilities, since she was looking for the reason that he wasn't the Chosen One.

"Is this why she blamed me for their accident, because I wasn't the Chosen One? She would much rather have my parents dead than like the way they are now?"

"I think that's one of the reasons that she does blame you, but she also hears what others say about your parents and how they would be better off dead than living like this and she started to believe them. There was one time though when she thought that there was something better out there for them but unfortunately that dream was dashed in an instant."

"What happened?" Neville asked wondering what could have happened that prevented them from getting muggle treatment earlier. "I don't know since Augusta doesn't like to talk about it."

Neville could tell by looking at his great uncle's expression that he really didn't know too much about what had happened to kill the dream that there was something out there better for his parents.

Back in his dormitory, Neville immediately wrote to Ron letting him know that he was alright and that he hoped that his parents would be able to stay here for a long time or until a similar facility opened up in England. When he visited his mom the next day he decided to show her a picture of him with his friends to see if she would recognize any of the others in the picture, since she did meet a couple of his friends a few years ago. After telling his mother about his day and having her tell him about hers, he showed her the picture of his friends hoping that she would recognize any of them. He was surprised when she pointed out to the only one of his friends who had never even met or knew about his parents.

"That's Laura, do you know how she's doing," his mother exclaimed while pointing to Luna's picture.

"How do you know her?" Neville asked wondering who she thought Luna was.

"She used to come to the hospital when Frank and I lived there. We did art and craft projects together, she was really nice and then she suddenly stopped coming." Neville didn't want to push her anymore and he wondered if Laura could have been Luna's mom, of course if he asked his Uncle Algie he might know more about this Laura person.

"Do you recognize any of the other people in the picture?" Neville asked wondering if she did recognize any of his friends who met her a couple of years ago.

"The others seem vaguely familiar but I can't remember where I've seen them before. Did they visit me in hospital?"

"Yes they did."

"I don't seem to remember much about that time, except that the Healers would sometimes shove potions down our throats in order to make it easier to manage us," Alice told her son while he wasn't too surprised that they would even do anything like that since they didn't know how to handle patients like his parents.

"I'll make sure that you won't have to go through that again. So do you like it here?" Neville asked still hoping that they would be able to stay here.

"I like it here, its better than St. Mungo's," Alice answered while Frank typed "Yes" on his board.

"Do you like it here, Francis?" Alice asked Neville. "Yes, I like it here a lot and the people seem to be nice here too."

"That's good, do you plan on staying here?"

"No, I'll probably go back to England when my internship is over."

"That's too bad, I like having you come and visit with us."

"That doesn't mean that I won't come and visit you though," Neville reassured his mother.

"You won't be able to visit as often as you do now and Frank will miss you too, won't you," Alice responded while nudging her husband.

"I miss you," Frank typed out.

"Let's make the most of the time that we have here together. Do you have an idea of what you would want to do for Neville's birthday since its coming up in a few weeks?"

Alice's face brightened up at the mention of her son's birthday, "I plan on getting him a present, and do you think that he'll be able to visit us on his birthday?"

"I don't know, I'll have to check and see but I'm sure that he would enjoy whatever you would give him. I do know that he would miss you if he couldn't be here," Neville answered his mother hoping that she would realize that her own son had been visiting her all of these weeks.

As usual after his visit with his parents Neville went by his great Uncle Algie's flat to let them know about the progress that his parents have been making. They did come over to visit them too, but they wanted to hear if Alice was any closer to acknowledging Neville as her son.

"Can you tell me who Laura was? Mom told me a little bit about her when I showed her a picture of me with my friends?" Neville asked sounding interested to find out who else would visit his parents.

Both his Uncle Algie and Enid looked nervous about telling him about the one time that someone actually tried to help his parents.

"She was this nice lady who would come once a week and lead some of the residents of St. Mungo's in art projects, your mother was one of them. She took an interest in your parents wellbeing and your mother took a liking to her too."

"What happened to her?" Neville asked wondering why she hadn't visited his mother recently.

"She died."

Neville grew quiet at that statement and asked "Did anyone tell mom about her death?"

"No, since they felt that she couldn't handle the news and the worst part about it was that her own husband quit writing inquisitive journalistic stories and started to write stories about mythical creatures until recently," Algie answered him while Neville looked pale at the last part since he guessed who this Laura was.

"How old was I when she died?"

"I think that you were about ten years old at the time," his Aunt Enid told him confirming his suspicions.

"It does make me feel a little bit better that mum thinks that one of my friends is this Laura and that she might even be her daughter. At least I'm not the only one that she doesn't recognize. "Do you mind me asking, but do you want to talk to your Gran now or are you still mad at her?"

"I guess, I'm still a little bit mad at her, but I don't mind talking to her now," Neville told his Great Aunt and Uncle hoping that he might be able to speak to his Gran soon.

Neville waited a few minutes for his Gran to show up and when she did come through the door of the flat he shyly went up to her and greeted her. Augusta was shocked that her grandson was finally speaking to her that she was speechless for the next few minutes, which was unusual for her.

"I know now that you were concerned for my well being the entire time and it must not have been easy for you to raise me and to deal with mum and dad at the same time. I can understand that you only blamed me for everything because you were upset not necessarily that you meant it," Neville sheepishly told his Gran.

Augusta embraced her grandson after hearing what she had been waiting to hear him say all summer. Algie and Enid were also pleased too that Neville decided to make up with his grandmother.

"So do you plan on moving in with me now or do you want to stay in the dorms?" Augusta asked him.

"I plan on staying in the dorms since I'm already there and I'm sure that you want me to live on my own anyway since I'm all grown up."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

That night Neville decided to stay longer in order to catch up with his Gran about what he's been doing for the past few weeks.

"I'm sorry that you had to see all of that, I intended to tell you about it when you got older but I guess you're old enough to handle that now."

"Do you mind if I keep on seeing mum and dad by myself since I feel that right now that is something that I need to do on my own?"

"I don't mind, but you are more than welcome to come with us to visit them too," Augusta reassured her grandson.

"No, but I think that you would want to have your own time alone with them so I think that I'll have you go and visit them on your own, but I don't mind visiting with you during the week."

Neville left his great aunt and uncle's flat about an hour later after catching up with his Gran. A couple of days later when he came back to visit with his parents he saw Harry leaving the facility just as he was entering it, Neville probably just thought that he was doing some goodwill visit or something. He just went to the living area where his parents usually waited for him for his visits. He started to think that his mum finally realized who he was when she waved him over to where she was sitting out with Frank.

"Hi Francis, we've just been talking to one of your friends. He calls himself Harry but he looks so much like one of our friends, but I think that he's his son. It can't be though since he's the same age as our Neville, where they were born only a day apart." Alice told Neville who had his hopes dashed when his mother didn't call him by his given name.

Neville didn't dwell too much about it and just went on and told his mum about some of the things that were going on at work and even updating her on his personal life. He was surprised when his mum wondered why Augusta seemed so sad earlier, but on her last visit she seemed to have cheered up. Neville didn't want to go into the details of their argument with his mother and hoped that she would forget about it. Frank just looked at him with Neville wondering if his Gran told Frank what went on these past few weeks, though he doubted that he would understand much of what he was told anyway. As always his mother always seemed to be more interested in what was going on with his life instead of letting him know about what was going on in theirs.

When he got to his Uncle Algie's flat his Gran was there looking excited, "Frank and Alice can stay here as long as they need to. Someone has stepped forward to pay for all of their medical expenses while they're here."

Neville immediately had an idea who it was, but he didn't want to say who he thought it was. At least his grandmother was happy about accepting charity on behalf on Frank and Alice, though he did remember one Boxing Day when some kindhearted soul gave them some old clothes that she thought that his parents might like to wear around the ward. His grandmother gave them back stating that they never accept charity from anyone, he wondered what changed her mind now. Of course seeing the improvement that they've made these past few months probably motivated her to keep the program up no matter what. Neville just expressed gladness at the news that his parents were going to be able to stay here, at least until the same services can be provided in England. Neville though was glad that his parents could stay here, but he wondered if there was another way that they could pay for this. Deep down inside he knew that they would never be able to raise the necessary funds on their own, even if they did sell the house that had been in their family for generations. He only didn't want to feel that he owed any of his friends anything, especially Harry. Though he did wonder if Harry thought that his parents could have been like his, if Neville was the Chosen One. His Gran noticed that he looked concerned about this good news and wondered if he was concerned about whom their anonymous benefactor was.

"Don't worry about accepting charity from them, but if it makes you feel better the director did reassure me that the money came from someone who was related to at least one of the people who did this to your parents. So, it's not really charity at all," Augusta reassured her grandson.

Neville felt a little bit better about this news, though he still wondered about who it could be. He was almost certain that it could be Harry but he wasn't related to anyone that attacked his parents to his knowledge.

"You don't need to know who it is anyway, since the thing matters is that Frank and Alice would be able to continue their excellent care here," his Uncle Algie told him. Neville finally stopped trying to find out who his parents' anonymous benefactor was and joined in the celebration that they did find a benefactor. Later on that evening, on the way home he ran into Harry and asked him what he was doing here in town.

"I'm just here for a few days dealing with a few business matters, plus Mrs. Weasley and Ginny are planning to come here in a few days," Harry told him while Neville wondered what Harry knew about his mother's situation.

"What is she doing here for? I thought that she would want to spend the summer in England?" Neville asked curious as to why two of the Weasleys would want to spend their vacation here instead of back in England where they could help to rebuild the country after the war.

"Only Mrs. Weasley and Ginny are coming right now, everyone else has matters to take care of in England. Though the others will be coming by whenever they can, since George is in hospital here," Harry answered him trying not to reveal too much to Neville. "So that means that Ron would be coming by also and did you want me to spend time with Ginny to make her feel welcome here, since I'm going to be here for the rest of the summer," Neville wondered if that's why he told him and that he had no clue that his mum thought that he was with Mrs. Weasley.

"If you want to, then I'm sure that Ginny will love to be able to spend time with someone from Hogwarts once I have to return to England."

"That would be nice of you, I'm sure that she would enjoy the company since she would be separated from the rest of her family and friends."

"Do you mind me asking why George is in hospital here and not at St. Mungo's?"

"They have Healers that specialize in his condition here and not at St. Mungo's."

Neville started to realize what George was in hospital for and planned on not mentioning to any of his friends unless any of them wanted to talk about it.

"I'm sorry to hear that he's not well is there anything that I can do to help?"

"Only to be there for Ginny and her family when they come to visit," Harry assured Neville that being there for Ginny and her family would be the best thing for them.

Neville wondered what the best way of telling his mum that he was really her son without upsetting her, since she could run into Mrs. Weasley in the village and find out that Neville wasn't with her. Neville though in spite of the circumstances was looking forward to having one of his friends come to spend time with him in Switzerland, since they had both gone through a war together and hardly anyone at work could relate to some of the things that he had gone through. He also could relate with some of their embarrassment of having to visit their loved one in a mental ward. Though it would cause a problem in case his mother ran into Mrs. Weasley in the village or in hospital, since he told his mum that her baby was being watched by her while his Gran was here.

Neville then reassured Harry that he would be Ginny's friend during this trying time since they went through the war together while Harry was off on his mission and reminded him that he used to have to visit his parents in St. Mungo's while other kids got to go home to both a loving mother and father.

"Thanks for agreeing to watch out for her for me and what kind of business matters are you here for?" Neville asked sounding interested.

"Oh just some loose ends to tie up with my parent's estate and don't worry about your parent's I would pay almost anything to have my own parents back even for a few more minutes," Harry answered him.

Neville wondered if Ron had told him about his parent's situation and he agreed to help out anonymously, though he was curious about if it was Harry how the money came from someone who was related to one of his parent's attackers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

The next day at the nursing home, Neville tried to gather up as much courage to tell his mum the hardest news that he had to tell her. He waited until his mum was finished telling him about what is new with her job and her practices that she goes to three nights a week to tell her.

"Alice, I have something important to tell you." Neville told him mom who straightened up at this announcement wondering what this nice young man would have to tell her. She hoped that he would share some more news about her son.

"Mum, Neville didn't spend the summer with Mrs. Weasley he actually spent the summer here," Neville started to admit to his mother.

"Then where is he?" his mum asked sounding curious as to why her own son's true whereabouts would be hidden from her.

"Alice, I'm your son. Francis is my middle name that I've been using to visit with you. Neville is my first name," Neville told his mum who didn't believe that her little boy has been all grown up.

"Why would you tell me such lies?" Alice asked her son.

"It's not a lie, I'm really your son. Don't you see the resemblance," Neville answered his mother.

Alice looked at her son slowly realizing that he was indeed her son and not just some kid who liked to visit with them. Alice immediately got up and ran to her room, when Neville went to her room to see that she was okay and when he got there he found out that she had locked the door and wouldn't let anyone in.

"Mom, let me in please I know that it wasn't your fault that you weren't able to spend too much time with me when I was younger and to do the things with me that parents normally would," Neville pleaded with his mother trying to get her to open the door.

"Go away, I don't believe that you want to see me right now, since I missed so much in your life."

"I don't care about that, I know that it wasn't your fault that you weren't able to see the major markers in my life like seeing me go off to school for the first and other stuff like that. The only thing that matters now are that you're able to do so know," Neville reassured his mum hoping that he could coax her out of her room. Alice slowly opened the door to let Neville inside so that she could talk to him in there. Neville crept slowly in her room not wanting to upset his mum any more than she already was.

"When you were first born, Frank and I had such plans for you. We couldn't wait to show you your first Quidditch game, to buy school supplies for you for Hogwarts and to see you off the train to go to school."

"You can still go with me to shop for school supplies and to see me off to school since I have one more year left. Last year really didn't count. Would you like to go back to England for a few days in order to do those things?"

"Would you really want me to come along and do those things with you, but what about your father, he needs me here."

"I'm sure that he would be fine here with the people here for a few days and I'm sure that they will let you off from work in order to send time with me and Gran in England." Neville tried to reassure his mother

"I would like to see England again outside of the hospital."

"I can guess that you must be homesick for us and England, though I must tell you that everything has probably changed since the last time that you've visited."

"I want to see the changes, other than that horrible hospital room that I've lived in with your father. The only time that I was ever let out of that room was for treatment."

"After I'm done with my internship here and return to England you can come back with me in order to take me school supply shopping and to see me get on the Hogwarts Express," Neville promised his mother since he now knew how important those things were important to her.

"Can I do that, will they let me go back to England here?" Alice asked her son tentatively.

"Yes, you can this place isn't like St. Mungo's, you even get to go out on excursions here." Alice look reassured at the possibility that she would still get to take her son school supply shopping and to see him off on the Hogwarts Express.

When Neville left his mum's room he made a promise that he would spend that Saturday with her after she had gotten off work to go wondering around in the village. This time when he arrived at his Aunt Enid's and Uncle Algie's flat he had a different feeling this time after visiting his parents, because his mum recognized him now.

"Guess what, mum recognizes who I really am now and she wants to go back to England with us in order to see me off on the Hogwarts Express and to buy school supplies," Neville exclaimed as soon as he saw his Gran, Great Uncle Algie and Great Aunt Enid in the flat.

Neville barely noticed the sad look in his grandmother's eye, because she wanted Frank to be there also to experience those things with her grandson. She was glad for her daughter in law though. Augusta though had finished grieving for her son a long time ago. Though she was concerned how the wizarding public in England will treat Alice once she goes back to visit, but she didn't want to share her concerns with her grandson to overshadow his joy at being able to show his mother around England after so many years.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Neville's internship ended and he was getting ready to go back to England and spend a little bit of time there before he was going back to school. His mother was going with them and actually Neville looked forward to showing her the sights in London now, though he was anxious on how she would be received in the wizarding world after all this time. He didn't dwell on how well his mother would be received after all of this time, but he was excited that he was going to do something with his mum that the other kids had taken for granted, except for Harry. Neville didn't care about what anybody else thought about his mum going out in public, though his Gran did fret about it at first she finally agreed to go with them to Diagon Alley before school started. The only worry that Neville had about his mum going with him to England would be that she would be sent back to St. Mungo's and not be able to do those things that she wanted to do with him. He didn't have too much hope that the wizarding community in England's attitudes about people like his mum didn't change. He was proud though of the progress that his mum made and grateful that his parents will be able to stay abroad for as long as they need to. They returned to England using an international port key that they had to get permission to use from the British Embassy, which was hard because they were bringing Alice with them and his Gran was very vocal that she was never under any circumstance going back to St. Mungo's. In order to get the permission to travel with Alice, they had to promise that they would look after her and that she wouldn't travel anywhere on her on. When they finally arrived back to England, they went to Longbottom Manor where the house seemed to be in the same condition that they left it and Luna immediately greeted them at the door, when she saw them arrive looking surprised when she saw Alice at the front door. Her father was house sitting for them while they were abroad, since Neville felt bad that they had lost their house in the war. When they got to the house, Luna was sitting in the large chair in the living room, reading the latest edition of _The Quibbler_, which had changed during the war into a respectable news magazine that reported on the news of the day; instead of about creatures that hardly anyone ever believed had existed. When she saw them, she looked at Alice as if she recognized her and immediately went up to her and greeted her as Miss Alice. Neville looked stunned at this greeting, "Do you know my mum?" Neville asked her. "When I was younger and my mum was still alive she would take me to visit Miss Alice and her husband once a week to St. Mungo's while she did art projects with them. Though her husband couldn't do much, she always made sure that he was included somehow."

Neville couldn't believe that Luna had met his mum previously, though Luna went to get her father to let her know that they were home and that they had brought Miss Alice with them. Xeno immediately came into the living room to greet them, though he wasn't as excited that Luna was about meeting Miss Alice. Neville introduced his mother to Luna's father, even though he suspected that he had already met her before, while she was in St. Mungo's. "I'm only going to be here for the week in order to see the sights, to help my son to buy school supplies and to see him off to school," Alice informed the Lovegoods. "Alice, you must be tired. I'm going to show you to your room where you'll be staying for the week," Neville told his mother who was still interested in talking with Luna. "But I want to talk to Luna," Alice insisted. 'Mum, you can come back down and talk with her later, since she and her father is staying with us for a while."

Alice reluctantly went upstairs where Neville showed her to her room which was a guest bedroom since Neville was in Frank's old room. Alice immediately put her bag on the bed and hurriedly unpacked since she wanted to look around at the old place. As soon as she stepped into the hall she found her son's room, since it had pictures of the three of them together and of her and Frank when they were younger. She found their house elf in the house while she was wondering around, noticing that the old house didn't change very much in the years that she was away. She did find out this summer that Augusta had sold the little cottage that her and Frank had lived with Neville right after their accident when their condition was deemed to be permanent and there was no hope for them to return in order to help pay for their care and for the things that young children needed. She was sad that their little cottage had been sold, but she realized that she wouldn't be able to leave Frank and he wouldn't be able to live there in his condition. The rest of the night Alice found out what had been going on with the Lovegoods, since Mrs. Lovegood's death. Luna was excitedly telling her all about the things that she had been up to since she had last seen Alice since she was nine years old. Neville sat listening to his friend converse easily with his mum and learning a little bit more about the two of them. The next day when they went into Diagon Alley for school supplies, they did receive a few curious looks but no one seemed to pay too much attention to them. Diagon Alley seemed to have been rebuilt after the war, and things were back to normal with no one doing their shopping in fear. Alice looked around at the sights excited as a small child, since this was her first time she had been to Diagon Alley since her accident. Of course she remembered some of Neville's school friends from when they visited at St. Mungo's and even in Switzerland. Alice was glad that she was able to go with Neville on this last trip to Diagon Alley for school supplies. While she was there she took in the sights and even remarked on how the wizarding shopping center had changed over the years while she was away. Though she tried to be helpful with Neville in picking out his things, but since it had been a long time since she had been in school Neville felt that she didn't understand what he needed. Neville was glad though that at least he was almost like the other kids, out shopping with his mum for school supplies though this was the first time that he was able to do this simple chore with her. Neville went by Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes to see Ron, since from Ginny he learned that George was still in Switzerland. Besides he wanted to introduce his mum to another one of friends without being embarrassed of her, being proud of what she has accomplished in such a short time. When he entered the store, his mum immedialty seemed interested in the products that the store offered, while Neville spotted Ron assisting a customer. When Ron spotted Neville he motioned to him to wait a minute, while he was waiting he looked to see what was available now. Ron introduced himself to Alice, since he wasn't able to get away to see George when he could receive visitors, Neville waited to see if his mother had recognized him from before. Alice looked at Ron, trying to figure out why he looked famillar to her. "I saw you once when you were in hospital," Ron told her where she had met him before, wondering if she would even remember their brief encounter. Alice then remembered where she had seen him before. "Is this your store?" Alice asked with Ron not sounding too suprised at hearing Neville's mum speak for the first time, since Ginny had met her while they were in Switzerland and wrote to Ron about how she was able to speak now. "No, it's my brother George's but he's away right now for his health," Ron told her while Alice seemed to understand what he was telling her. "Oh, will he be coming back soon?" Alice asked him knowing that he was currently in Switzerland. "I hope so," Ron answered sounding hopeful, since his last letter from his mum gave good news about George's progress. After spending time in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes the three of them went to Flourish and Botts bookstore, where they picked up Neville's schoolbooks that he didn't have already at home,. that he had already bought and Alice had picked up a children's book for herself. When they had checked out their purchases the shopkeeper tried to hide his amazement that Alice would even want to read a book much less be able to purchase one by herself. Over the past year Neville had begun to accept his parents for their limitations and not caring about what anybody else thought. Alice even took his school supply list from him to look at it, though Neville doubted that she could even read it in spite of the fact that she probaly learned how to read again in the Swiss clinic. The three of them had a fairly unevental afternoon of shopping in Diagon Alley even though he did receive a few stares from passersby and he for the first time that he could remember was able to introduce his mother to his friends, without pretending that she was dead which is what everybody had assumed. Other than noticing the look of shock on their faces when they finally got to meet his mother and their amazement that someone like her was able to go out in public, which this was the first time that she had been able to go out in public the way that she was. When the Longbottoms arrived back at Longbottom Manor, Neville was finally relieved to get his shopping done since he never enjoyed it much anyway. When September 1st rolled around Neville was nervous about starting his last year at Hogwarts, and wondering how his mother would react to the train, since this would be the first year that she would be able to see him off on the train. Neville was proud of the strides that both of his parents had made in the past year, especially his mother.


End file.
